The Bow
by Coffeeskater
Summary: Blake has been in a bad mood lately an accidentally snaps at Yang, seriously hurting her feelings. (with a small sprinkle of WHite rose on the side)


**A/N: (I'd like to dedicate this to Moongarm, their reviews always make me smile and are easily the highlight of my week! They also (accidently) inspired me to pick on Yang instead of Blake this time around. I've had this story floating around my head half formed for a while now and my conversation with them just sparked it into a full idea. So I hope you guys enjoy Yang getting picked on for a change :P)**

'Oh man Blake is gonna love this!' Yang thought to herself as she hurried down the halls to their shared dorm.

Yang had been in Vale shopping, just replenishing her snack stash really. She had been in hurrying back to the Airship to make it back to Beacon in time when something caught her eyes. Displayed in the glass store front had been several hats, scarves and bows. Right in the middle there had been a silky shiny black bow. Lately Blake had been more irate than usual. The blonde was almost certain it was because of the girl's bow. It was old and worn, the material no longer as smooth as it used to be. It was obvious it was bugging Blake, She was rubbing and scratching at her ears more often and when she did take the bow off they always looked droopier and worse for wear. There had been no question. Yang immediately went in and bought the bow for her girlfriend. It had cost her a large chunk of her money but she knew it was worth it. Blake wasn't going to stop hiding her ears any time soon, so the least she could do was make sure she was comfortable.

Yang barely made it onto the airship, but she had a huge grin on her face and she was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement. She couldn't wait to see Blake's face when she showed her the new bow.

Yang skid to a stop in front of the dorm door. She paused to school her face into something a little less excited before unlocking the door with her scroll. Inside was the rest of her team. Ruby was at her desk working on Crescent Rose, Weiss was sitting on her bed, books spread out all around her while she dutifully took notes, and to no one's surprise, Blake was on her bed with her nose buried in a book. Yang grinned and skipped over to the Onyx huntress.

"Hey Blakey!" She greeted cheerfully. She grinned and bounced on the balls of her feet. Blake glared at her over top of her book.

"Yang not now." Blake's bad mood didn't deter the blonde, not even a little. Instead she dropped onto the bed and nudged her girlfriend.

"Aww don't be like that kitty Cat!" There was a pause before the faunus snapped her book shut and leveled her amber eyes at the smiling blonde.

"Yang what part of not now do you not understand? I'm trying to read, free time is hard enough to come by without having a blonde puppy constantly begging for your attention. I said leave me alone, I expect you to respect that. Unless the concept is too complex to get through your thick skull." She snapped angrily.

Yang said nothing, all her enthusiasm dying. Her mouth pulled into a thin line. Suddenly without a word she stood and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Ruby stood, her usually cherry demeanor nowhere to be found. Without pause she walked over to Blake and pulled the book from her hands. She got a snarl and a glare in response but she didn't care. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded. Blake looked shocked for a split second before her face settled back into a scowl.

"I think it's obvious what that was." She growled reaching for her book. Ruby stepped back and out of reach, a frown marring her features.

"Considering you're dating her I thought you'd know better." She said, her voice low, almost dangerous. Had Blake been in a better mood, had Blake been in her right mind, well rested, had her ears not been killing her and giving her a splitting headache she would have seen the danger in the situation. Instead she only rolled her eyes.

"She's a big girl, she can handle herself." Blake spat. Ruby's eyes darkened and even Weiss paused in her studying, the tense and cold air in the room startling her. She hadn't been paying attention but both Ruby and Blake looked ready to rip each other's throat out.

"You know Blake I always thought you were really smart, like Weiss smart but your being so dumb!" she shouted. "You should know her better than that by now! Just because Yang can get wrecked in a fight it doesn't make her invincible. You know we were picked on a lot as kids? Yang was always protecting me and being the perfect big sister she's always been but what I didn't see at that time was how much the words hurt her. Blake, she might be able to shrug off a bullet wound but words hurt her more than anything you could ever do to her. She likes to act all tough but I've had to listen to her cry herself to sleep before because of something someone said. That stupid saying parents always tell their kids, "sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me?" Yang's the opposite, words tear her down. She came in here all excited for a reason, and I'll give up cookies for a month if I'm wrong but I'm sure she was excited because she bought you something, she's only ever _that happy_ when she's found something for someone. All she wanted was to make you happy and you called her dumb. She loves you so much and you just called her needy and thick-skulled. I swear to god Blake, you better go find her and apologize before I hurt you."

Ruby's chest heaved after her speech, barely contained anger glowing behind her silver eyes. Not even giving Blake a chance to reply she turned and dropped herself onto Weiss's bed, curling up next to the stunned Heiress and laying her head in her lap. Blake stared stunned at the pair, before her eyes drifted up to meet sky blue. Weiss shrugged and nodded towards the girl in her lap.

"She's right you know. You've been really grumpy lately and she probably just wanted to cheer you up in that goofy way of hers. You did say some rather harsh things…" The heiress trailed off and turned her attention to the girl in her lap, gingerly combing through Black and red hair as she leaned down to whisper in her ear.

Weiss's words gave Blake pause. She sighed and stood. They were right. Yang had probably just wanted to cheer her up and she had been extremely harsh towards her. Not only that but she had probably really hurt her girlfriends feelings. Ruby's words echoed in her head. Pausing she bent down and opened the plastic bag Yang had left behind. Inside were some energy drinks and some other snacks, but right there at the bottom, Blake lifted the silky material up. It was a beautiful bow. Her eyes caught sight of the price tag and she almost choked. Yang had noticed her discomfort and spent a small fortune on a new bow for her and she had yelled at her.

Tears pricked at the corners of Blake's eyes. She felt horrible. She had to fix this, right now. Pocketing the bow she dashed out of the room, intent upon finding her girlfriend who was probably off somewhere out in the cold and crying over her cruel and thoughtless words. Blake wanted to punch herself in the face, how could she have been so thoughtless?

There were few places Yang would be. The most likely would be the large fountain in one of beacons many hidden courtyards. Yang had once said she likes the sound of rain and fountains, there was just something reassuring about the sound. Blake darted across campus, desperately searching. She couldn't believe she had been so thoughtless. Thankfully she didn't have to search long, she found Yang at her favorite fountain, sitting with her back to it, knees up to her chest, head tucked away. Blake swore she could feel her heart break at the sight.

She had done this. Biting her lip, she softly walked over to the blonde. Yang either didn't hear her or didn't want to, staying curled up. Blake knelt before the blonde, almost afraid to reach out and touch her. "Yang?" She called softly. She tensed but said nothing, only curling tighter into herself, her cries getting louder. She didn't know what to do. All she knew was she couldn't leave Yang like this a second longer. A thought struck her suddenly, what would Yang do if this was her? She barely had to think. Yang would force her way into her arms, and hold her as tightly as she could, and tell her to let the tears go.

Steeling herself, Blake reached forward and as gently as possible pried Yang's arms away from around her knees and pulled them around herself, effectively putting the Blonde into her lap. Yang made a small noise of distress but Blake ignored it, wrapping her arms around the trembling girl and crushing her to body. "I'm so sorry, I am so, so, so sorry I snapped at you Yang, I won't even try and excuse my behaviour, what I did was deplorable. I never meant to hurt you but I did and I'm so sorry." She could feel Yang's tears soaking into her shirt as she clung to her, arms shaking.

She held the trembling huntress as she cried and pressed kisses to the top of her head to sooth her.

"D-Do you want to break up?" Yang whimpered, muffled by Blake's shoulder. The question stunned her and she immediately reached down and cupped the Blonde's cheek and tipped her head up. She met watery and panicked violet eyes and without a moment's hesitation leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Yang whimpered and she repeated the action, holding her just a bit tighter.

"No, I… No Yang. Listen to me, I never meant to hurt you, I don't want to break up. I was in an awful mood and took it out on you. I shouldn't have snapped at you and I'll do whatever you want to make it up to you. I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?" Yang was silent for a moment and Blake's heart pounded harder than ever before.

After what felt like forever Yang raised her head again and nodded. "Yeah." She whispered. Blake sighed in relief. She dipped down and kissed her again and rested their foreheads together.

"I'm so sorry." She repeated. Yang slowly calmed down, her trembling slowed then stopped and slowly her tears stopped too. Remembering the bow in her pocket Blake perked up. "Don't be mad, but Ruby talked to me, and while that's a long story she pointed out you were so enthusiastic because you probably got me something. So I looked in the bag..." She trailed off and pulled the bow out and placed it in Yang's palm.

Yang stared up at her but said nothing.

"Yang it's beautiful, thank you. I wish I hadn't snapped at you like that and I'm really sorry for making you cry. It's gorgeous and I love it. I love you." She punctuated her words with yet another kiss. "Put it on?" She asked. Yang smiled and Blake knew things between them would be okay. She smiled back and dipped her head, letting Yang untie the rough fabric. Haltingly the blonde pressed her fingers to the sensitive skin and started rubbing the base of her ears. A purr rumbled through Blake's chest at the sensation. Instinctually she started butting her head against the Blonde's hand, demanding more. Yang giggled but obliged, rubbing harder but still careful not to hurt her.

"Your ears are so soft, they're all warm and velvety." She whispered, almost reverently. Blake chuckled but kept still.

"That feels really nice, I should let you do this more often." Yang perked up, her hands stilling for a moment before picking back up.

"I could, I mean if you want, I could do this every night just before bed if it makes you happy." Blake's purr increased and Yang smiled. "Okay, I can do that."

Yang stopped rubbing her ears once more and carefully took the new bow and tied it around her ears. "How's that feel?" She asked. The fanus gave an experimental wiggle.

"Amazing actually, it's not as tight as when I do it." Yang grinned.

"I can do your bow for you too." Blake smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'd like that." Yang grinned and it warmed Blake's heart. Standing, she helped the taller girl to her feet. "Come on, let's go back inside. We can cuddle and if you want I'll read to you and start making this up to you." Yang perked up and nodded, taking her hands and curling her fingers around Blake's chilled ones.

"Kisses too?'

Blake smiled and brought the blonde down for a quick kiss. "Of course, kisses too." Yang smiled and started tugging her towards the dorm.

"What are we waiting for?" Blake rolled her eyes but followed just as quickly. Her ears twitched under the new bow and she was so thankful her girlfriend had such a large heart and was so forgiving. How did she ever get so lucky?


End file.
